Lee Sin
|-|Lee Sin= |-|God Fist Lee Sin= Summary |-|Original Lore=A master of Ionia’s ancient martial arts, Lee Sin is a principled fighter who channels the essence of the dragon spirit to face any challenge. Though he lost his sight many years ago, the warrior-monk has devoted his life to protecting his homeland against any who would dare upset its sacred balance. Enemies who underestimate his meditative demeanor will endure his fabled burning fists and blazing roundhouse kicks. |-|Immortal Journey Lore=The arrogant wielder of the God Fist was once a mortal boy, tasked by his predecessor to defeat the master of each martial arts school while blindfolded, before facing him at the peak of a treacherous mountain. Emerging victorious, the boy assumed his title - as well as his immortal sight. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 4-A Name: Lee Sin, the Blind Monk Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely in his 30's) Classification: Human, Ionian Monk | God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Greatly enhanced senses to compensate for his blindness, Trained in multiple martial art styles, Sound Manipulation (Can utilize blasts of sound and can track objects around him via sound pulses), Forcefield Creation, Life force absorption, Fire Manipulation, Healing Martial Arts, Energy Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Resistance to heat, fire, and mental attacks, Can increase his speed with Flurry | All previous abilities but greatly enhanced plus Energy Projection, Flight, and borderline Precognition Attack Potency: Town level (Significantly stronger than Udyr) | Multi-Solar System level (Stated that not even a Star Dragon is a match for him, which was later confirmed by developers) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Able to speedblitz people, Kept up with Udyr) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than Aurelion Sol) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman | Unknown, likely Stellar Striking Strength: Town Class (Dragon's Rage can send champions as large as Malphite and Nautilus flying) | ' Multi-Solar System level' Durability: Town level | ' Multi-Solar System level' Stamina: Immense (Endured being lit on fire for two months straight without eating, sleeping, or even moving, with only his eyes remaining permanently damaged) Range: Standard melee range, Several meters with spells, At least dozens of meters with Sonar | Likely Interstellar Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Highly skilled in combat, described as being a master of Ionia's martial arts. Just by listening to the movement and breathing of three men he was able to determine that one had lung disease, one had a weak heart that would give out in less than a year, and one had an injured spine that forced him to walk slightly more on his left side) | Nigh-Omniscient (Claims to be all-seeing, to the point where awareness is just a state of mind to him, states that he is aware of all things, and that his third eye sees all, allowing him to have eyes everywhere and allowing him to see endless potential opportunities) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flurry:' After using an ability, Lee Sin's next 2 basic attacks within 3 seconds gain 40% attack speed, returning 20 energy on the first attack and 10 energy on the second. *'Sonic Wave:' Lee Sin fires a sonic blast in the target direction, dealing physical damage to the first enemy it hits and granting true sight of them for 3 seconds. If Sonic Wave hits, Lee Sin can cast Resonating Strike within the next 3 seconds. **'Resonating Strike:' Lee Sin dashes to the enemy marked by Sonic Wave, dealing physical damage which is capped at 400 against minions and monsters. *'Safeguard:' Lee Sin dashes to the target ally or friendly ward. If the ally is a champion, they and Lee Sin receive a shield that lasts 2 seconds and Safeguard's cooldown is halved. Lee Sin can activate Safeguard on himself to receive the shield, and can cast Iron Will within 3 seconds. **'Iron Will:' For 4 seconds, Lee Sin gains bonus life steal and spell vamp. *'Tempest:' Lee Sin smashes the ground, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies and granting true sight of them for 4 seconds. If Tempest hits an enemy, Lee Sin can cast Cripple within the next 3 seconds. **'Cripple:' Lee Sin slows all enemies within range that are marked by Tempest for 4 seconds, decaying over the duration. *'Dragon's Rage:' Lee Sin roundhouse kicks the target enemy champion, dealing physical damage and knocking them back over 1 second. Enemies the target collides with take the same damage plus physical damage and are knocked up for 1 second. *'Sonar:' As shown in his Judgement, Lee Sin can "see" the world around him using sound waves. He has honed this to such a level that he can use it to read words on paper and analyze opponents down to the most minute detail. *'Willpower:' Lee Sin has demonstrated immense willpower and mental fortitude, as shown when he was able to completely resist the influence of the Inquisitor during his Judgement. Key: Base | God Fist Lee Sin Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Blind Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sound Users Category:Fire Users Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Boxers Category:Bruce Lee Clones Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Gods Category:Flight Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Monks Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4